The Unexpected Fighter
by Aeternus
Summary: Life, Death, Hate, Love... All four make up what we are, but thats beside the piont when you have nothing to live for, a boy falls into a knew world, cleen fresh and full of fighting, the world of DBZ. and Gohans' there as a main character
1. Prolog: Is it a Dream?

By: Ian My first fic! If its weird then help me don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So back off!!!  
  
.....................................  
  
P.S. - in the story I'm same age as Gohan, have spiky brown hair, muscular and look a lot like Gohan but slightly more tanned, and have brown eyes.  
  
...................................  
  
KEY  
  
"" = out loud speech  
  
'' = under breath  
  
() = thought  
  
* *= thought speech  
  
.....................................  
  
The Unexpected Fighter  
  
CH1. Prolog  
  
Is it a dream?!  
  
  
  
[1st person p.o.v.]  
  
"To put it bluntly my life sucks. All my life all I've ever done is fight, 2 of my friends got killed in drive-byes and, the only person thing I had to live for, my little brother died of Shaken baby syndrome {1}. Thanks to that dead beat old hag that dared call herself a babysitter, lets just say that she's now six feat under shall we?{2} Now my favorite show that since we steal our cable just so happens to be Dragon ball Z, its nice to see other people who have to fight to survive. Just. Like. Me. Heck, I even invented my own style of martial arts; only know as the shadow arts. But, but now I have nothing to live for. My parents don't love me, hell they hardly even show any emotion when I'm hurt all they do is ignore me. So what else is there to live for.. Well from my perspective there's nothing." As I finish my farewell tape I turn off the tape recorder. (Probably won't even notice I'm gone). Putting the recorder down I walk out of my room, only wherein my usual Attire, consisting of an all black Gi with a deep blood red sash for a belt, and boots. [Same as Kakarrot's ie Goku] And of course whetted under clothing and wrist bands. Walking outside the house I keep walking towards my destination  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~minutes pass~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I keep walking, when I finally reach my destination I look over the cliff face and without a second thought, fall. The wind rushing past my body the feeling of utter uncontrolled over myself, I've never been afraid of falling because my whole life was falling down around me, even now I'm not afraid of death, I've been wishing for it for a long time.  
  
*you still have a purpose* spoke someone in my head just before I hit the ground, when I blacked out. ........................  
  
"Hey, hey kid you ok?" some asks Ian [a.n. - that's my person's name]  
  
Being shaken again Ian finally gets up, shaking his head to get all of the dizziness out of his head, all he does is accomplish in becoming more dizzy. Finally sitting up without the images spinning in his head Ian looks over all of the faces around him, starring at him.  
  
"Where. where am I?" Ian asks earnestly.  
  
"Well you happen o have fallen onto Kami's lookout" says a green man, wearing what seams to be a turban and cape.  
  
The others in the group are either wherein normal gi's or some other form of clothing. That's when a little kid about Ian's age, maybe give or take a few weeks older then himself but his age none the less.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" asks the boy.  
  
"The names Ian Kahn and I'm ten years old. So what's all of your names?" Ian finishes up looking around the group.  
  
The boy speaks up first, "My name's Gohan!" says the boys sheepishly.  
  
"Hey nice to meet you my names Goku!" Goku says holding out his hand to shake but Ian only looks at him confused.  
  
"No your names Kakkarot!" Ian says, bringing the attention of everyone present to look at him.  
  
Feeling there stairs on himself Ian only shrugs in off.  
  
"So what if I knew his real name? Who hasn't heard of the saiyan who stole the prize of becoming supper saiyan first, before there prince?" Ian says being more attention onto himself and earning a look of gratitude from none other than Vegeta.  
  
To say the least Ian was astounded, there he was standing before him. Prince Vegeta!!!! [an- don't ask, I just think it should have been Vegeta to becoming super first]  
  
"M. my prince Vegeta!" Ian says before doing a formal bow of the saiyan court from an outsider to a saiyan. [an- ok I know I need to stop but the bow thing looks prity much like the normal one but instead you have both fists touching the ground and right nee up]  
  
Vegeta to say the least was astounded as to how a simple human could know of such a saiyan tradition and as such looked keenly on the boy. (There's more to this boy than meets the eye) 


	2. Can't Remember So

By: Ian My first fic! If its weird then help me don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So back off!!!  
  
.....................................  
  
P.S. - in the story I'm same age as Gohan, have spiky brown hair, muscular and look a lot like Gohan but slightly more tanned, and have brown eyes.  
  
...................................  
  
KEY  
  
"" = out loud speech  
  
'' = under breath  
  
() = thought  
  
* *= thought speech  
  
.....................................  
  
The Unexpected Fighter  
  
CH2. Can't remember so...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up boy, I'm getting to soft for this kind of stuff" Vegeta huffed.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"So Ian?" asks Gohan "where are you from?"  
  
....  
  
"Ian?" Gohan Asks again  
  
....  
  
"I, I can't remember!!" he says falling to his knees. "All I know is what I never knew!" he says.  
  
Pounding ground and making the entire Lookout shack.  
  
"Well at least we know that you can help us with your strength" Piccolo says out loud carefully picking his words, careful not to upset the boy more.  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean by all that you know is what you never knew?" Asks Gohan, confused.  
  
"Well I'm certain that before I came here from where' ever I last came from that I never knew this stuff, any of it." Ian replies bringing himself together and standing up.  
  
"Right now I think that we should at least explain what's going on right now because we could use his help" Goku piped up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~After a few explanation from Gohan and sideline comments from Vegeta, Ian finally found out that a horrible android by the name of cell who is really strong, is going to have a tournament for the fate of the world~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So are we going to train or not?!, I am not letting some android destroy the earth while I'm around!" Ian exclaims, jumping up and starts walking over to the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
"Wait up Ian!," Gohan exclaims.  
  
"You can't go in there alone!"  
  
"No Barakian will be out done by an android" at this Ian stopped where he was. "where the hell did that come from!?"  
  
"So you're a Barakian, huh?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well, ya I guess. But what does it mean to you Vegeta?" Ian questioned right back at him.  
  
"It just so happens that the Barakians Are like The Saiyan's equivalent of a twin." This earned everyone's attention. "Only two things that separate us and that is that they have different color eyes and hair, but there eye and hair color is exactly the same, always. And they don't transform at the full moon, at least not the way we do. Instead there size only doubles and they get faster stronger and all around better in everything, but they can't control it without being taught how. Other than that, we both have tails and get stronger after we get the shit beaten out of us" Vegeta finished up with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So he's Barakian huh?" Asked Goku trying to take in all the info.  
  
"Yes, you third class Baka!" Vegeta almost yelled.  
  
"Fine, then who an I going in with?" Ian asks looking around the group.  
  
"You will be going with in me and Trunks" Vegeta stated simply.  
  
Trunks looked a little shocked but shook it off.  
  
"No he can't, he couldn't keep up with us" Said Trunks.  
  
"Is that a challenge!?" Ian half asked, half yelled. Getting into his stance that just seamed right, he powered up.  
  
[a.n. - your legs are wide spread but you lean back on your hind leg and the front foot is bent to where it's loosely planted on the ground. Your upper body is slightly bent forward, with your left hand {if you stomach is facing to the right} is in an claw and your right hand is behind you in a fist that is bent downwards].  
  
"woow, calm down there kid" Trunks said waving his arms around.  
  
Ian only eyed him, got up and walked away. Powering down. He stopped only for a second looking back over his shoulder, "I'm going in now, anyone who wants come with comes now." Then started walking again not looking back over his shoulder. Just before he reached the door however he heard Vegeta start laughing and appeared in front of Ian.  
  
"Alright boy, I will train you but its will be hard." Vegeta boasted.  
  
At this everyone heard the engine of a chopper and the running of feet.  
  
"HEY!!" said a cheerful voice from behind. Turning around Ian found him self looking at a blue haired women walking briskly up to Trunks give him a hug then waltz of to Vegeta and give him a kiss. Vegeta looked affended and proud at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" Goku called over to her as she let go of Vegeta and waved back.  
  
"Ok looks like we have a new fighter so it's a good thing that I brought another suit! So, what's your name?" Bulma asked all at the same time, which to say the least, Ian had to shake his head a bit to work it all out.  
  
"Well my names Ia..." but before he could finish he felt like his back was of fire then back to normal, when he looked back around however he almost lost his balance, but quickly recovered. What he saw next almost made him loose his balance again though. He had grown a tail!!! It had ripped his pasts and wiggled freely around behind him.  
  
"Wow a tail! ALL RIGHT!!!" Ian cheered happily, as he wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Goku and Gohan looked like they where jealous, Piccolo looked stunned and Vegeta just smiled, while Mr. Popo and Bulma just looked like they had seen a goats.  
  
"Wow, unbeliv." Gohan almost finished when he to felt the same burning in his back and almost lost his balance, but he stumbled a bit. Vegeta looked on happily as he knew this would happen, and Goku looked even more jealous.  
  
Again Bulma, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo all looked stunned and now a little worried. Gohan and Ian admired there tails then with them securely wrapped around there waists, looked at Vegeta as if he knew what was going on. Well you all know Vegeta, anything that has to do with Saiyans and other aliens, he'll know it.  
  
"Well Vegeta you look very proud of yourself, what. Did. You. Do." Bulma asked suspicious.  
  
"First off women, I haven't done anything" he said. "There of age and so they grew there tails back, both Saiyans and Barakians are similar except that Barakians tend to look more human, well maybe not there hair as it too doesn't grown since the day they are born." Vegeta said with pride in him being the only one who knew this.  
  
"Wait a sec., so this means that this kid hear is not a Saiyan but a Barakian?" Bulma question looking upon the boy. Ian nodded a yes.  
  
"O ya almost forgot, the names Ian Kahn".  
  
"Nice to meet you Ian!" Bulma responded happily. "Here I have for all of you, brand new saiyan battle armor! It's a good thing I brought a spare one, the colors are different but I think that you'll like it Ian" she said as she pulled out a black body suit and chest armor that was all blood red with black outlines. [a.n. - basically it looks just like there's except with red and black instead of white]  
  
Pulling of his cloths, making a whole in his pants for his tail and putting on his Armor, he gave Bulma his old cloths to watch over.  
  
"Bulma, when I get out I was wondering if you could get me set of armor just like this?"  
  
"Shore Ian, but It'll be a bit longer to make because I only made that as a spare, but I'll try." Bulma replied.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, Trunks lets g.."  
  
GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!!!!!  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh..." Ian said scratching the back of his head noticing that his hair was logger. [a.n. - looks just like Gohan's hair was when he fought Vegeta and Nappa, goes to about down to upper/mid back]  
  
"I think that I should eat first though" looking down a bit blushing slightly.  
  
"Ya I'm famished!" Goku piped up.  
  
"Dad your always hungry" Gohan says.  
  
"Ya I know but I just like eating!" "Hey Mr. Popo" Goku calls, "Could you fix us something to eat?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~345 chicken legs, 89 bowls of soup, 654 pounds of rice and noodles latter and they where done eating.~~~~~~~~~  
  
To say the least Bulma, piccolo and Mr. Popo where speechless.  
  
"Yum!, that was delicious!!" Ian breathed a heavy sigh and stretched a bit. "Now we go in" Ian said looking at Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
Trunks only nodded and Vegeta being Vegeta said nothing and walked to the door and went in leavening the door open. Ian and Trunks nodded and walked in together. By the time that they had walked in Vegeta was already in the void and training at Super-Saiyan.  
  
"So I guess that leaves just you and me to train" Trunks says "But I might be to much of a mach for you" He says with a smirk. Ian only smirked back a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of. "I can take whatever you dish out." He said as they both got into fighting stances and powered up.  
  
In the background Vegeta Stopped to glance at his future son and Ian fighting, to say the least Vegeta was impressed at Ian because he was holding his own.  
  
(There is definitely something about this boy that I swear I should know but he's a mystery to me) Then turned back and went back to his own personal training. 


	3. Song and Silence

By: Ian My first fic! If its weird then help me don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So back off!!!  
  
.....................................  
  
P.S. - in the story I'm the same age as Gohan, have spiky brown hair, muscular and look a lot like Gohan but slightly more tanned, and have brown eyes.  
  
...................................  
  
KEY  
  
"" = out loud speech  
  
'' = under breath  
  
() = thought  
  
* *= thought speech  
  
.....................................  
  
The Unexpected Fighter  
  
Ch. 3 Song and Silence  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Time Chamber~~~~~~  
  
The ocean looked peaceful enough except the occasional fish jumping out of the water, It was a mid-afternoon and Ian was sitting on the beach relaxing when he herd a scream. He took of in the direction and found a person in the river holding on for dear life to a branch that was quickly braking, the water looked ruff and before he could even think of what to do the branch broke. Ian dove into the water without even thinking and pulled her out to safety, before he got to look at her face however.  
  
"IAN!! WAKE UP!!!!" Trunks yelled as he sat down for breakfast.  
  
Sniffing the smell of eggs and bacon in large amounts even brought the ever persistent Vegeta, in from his workouts.  
  
"Smells good Trunks!" Ian chirped happily pulling himself his own mound of food towards him.  
  
~~~~~~ 2 minutes latter with 300 pounds of bacon and eggs less, they where done~~~~~~  
  
After cleaning the dishes Trunks and Ian went out for another round.  
  
"So Ian, lets see if you can handle this!!" Trunks yells as he transforms into Super Saiyan and Fires a massive beam at Ian.  
  
Ian had no time to think. All he had time to do was throw his own beam back at him so he wasn't killed. (Damn! I'm gonna die if he keeps this up!) Ian thought furiously as he pored even more energy into his own attack. But that's when Ian's battle just got a whole lot harder, Trunks pushed his power his own maximum and was slowly pushing Ian's back at him.  
  
By now Vegeta had picked up the power struggle and Ian was loosing bad. But for some strange reason, he kept putting in more and more energy to hold of Trunk's attack from killing him.  
  
"Now's a good time to see how the boys are doing" Vegeta decided as he took of to where there power levels where.  
  
Upon reaching them Vegeta was astounded as Ian was pushing Trunks's own massive beam back at him, Ian himself had electacal sparks coming off at him and his hair was flashing from brown to silver every so often, when Trunk's suddenly got a boost of energy that seemed impossible Ian very mad; as Ian gave every last ounce of energy he had into this attack and Trunk's was still pushing him back.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THIS!!!!!!!" Ian yelled before a brilliant Silver Light erupted from where Ian was standing, It enveloped his entire body as he let forth the last of his energy and in an explosive wave that Trunks had only slivers of a second to dodge. His entire front of his shirt was burnt off and looked tired and ragged.  
  
But there on the ground stood Ian and all his glory, a brilliant Silvery aurora around himself and White gold Hair flaying around him in every Direction. He had done it; he beat Trunks and had achieved the fabled level of a Super Barakian. Trunks and Vegeta where astounded, they only thought Super Sayians existed but they never knew about the Legendary Super Barakian.  
  
"Now Vegeta and Trunks." Ian said, clearly pissed. "You both will fight me head on and if ether of you holds back I will severely beat you both into a pulp." With this said Ian lounged at them.  
  
Nether men had time to think, only react. Ian had come at them o fast that they could hardly keep up with his movements, Kicking it up to maximum power Vegeta hit Ian in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out cold.  
  
"Its time to go or be trapped in this place forever." Was the only thing that Vegeta said before he picked up Ian and with some hesitation because he wasn't knocked out, he picked up Trunks as well and flew as fast as he could to the exit.  
  
~~~~~~Outside the Time Chamber~~~~~~  
  
"Dad do you feel that?!" asked Gohan excitedly.  
  
"Yes Gohan I did." Responded Goku, (That was Ian, definitely! How, how did he get so strong?!) Goku thought; concern clearly written across his face. Gohan did know what his father was so worried about, Ian seamed pretty nice; but after training with Vegeta he might have changed quite a bit. Gohan hoped he didn't. But after that power surge that shook the lookout, Gohan was shore Ian was now a lot stronger. He only hoped it was for the best.  
  
And that's when it happened, the door to the Chamber opened to reveal a war torn Trunks, a very bruised Vegeta and an unconscious Ian. Gohan rushed over to Ian checking for a pulse. Vegeta put down Trunks and Ian, and walking over to the edge of the lookout, to take a piss. With a relieved look on Gohan's face he turned to trunks.  
  
"What happened to you two?" He asked, slightly worried. Trunks only looked down at Ian and shook his head, "That's what happened to us." He said motioning down to Ian.  
  
Gohan looked stunned, but accepted this. Goku only brought out his bag of senzu beans, and gave one to Vegeta and Trunks, and the last to Gohan to give to Ian. Gohan quickly shoved the bean into Ian's mouth and before he could start chewing it for him, Ian just swallowed it whole. Instantly Ian sat up and looked around himself.  
  
"Well those beans of your do do wonders." Ian said as he now looked the exact same age as Gohan.  
  
"Hey welcome back!" chirped Gohan excitedly. Ian just smiled as he stood up noticing that he was now more powerful than even trunks, which to say the least, was an accomplishment.  
  
"Now I have to learn how to control going super" Ian said aloud.  
  
"Wow you can go super?" asked Gohan, amazment shown on his face.  
  
"Ya but I don know how to control it yet so its prity useless right now." Responded Ian. Gohan looked on at his new friend in a "Damn-too-bad-man" kind of way.  
  
Shore enough he got a response from Goku, "Well how about you come into the room with me and Gohan?" he asked.  
  
Gohan brightened up at this statement, "Hey dad, can he really?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Gohan settle down I already said he could so there" Goku said smiling.  
  
Ian was in the background smiling with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen, and so with that decided all three walked into the room and shut the door.  
  
Walking out into the open, Gohan gasped at its size. "This place is HUGE!" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"ya it is and the further out you go the more intense the training will be" said Goku. Ian nodded in agreement. "Ok then, lets get started!" Goku said as he started stretching.  
  
Both younger males nodded and did there own strechs.  
  
~~~~~~ back outside ~~~~~~  
  
(That boy will be more powerful than any of us, if he keeps up his training and not slack off then he might even be more power than even me.) Vegeta thought to himself. "Trunks!" Vegeta barked. Abruptly Trunks sprang up from his dozing and stood up.  
  
"Wa, wa, what do ya want father?" trunks asked.  
  
"You and me now! We will test our strengths hear and now!" Vegeta said as he hoped on one foot and as soon as it hit ground again he blasted off strait at Trunks. 


	4. Strength

By: Ian My first fic! If its weird then help me don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So back off!!!  
  
.....................................  
  
P.S. - in the story I'm the same age as Gohan, have spiky brown hair, muscular and look a lot like Gohan but slightly more tanned, and have brown eyes.  
  
...................................  
  
KEY  
  
"" = out loud speech  
  
'' = under breath  
  
() = thought  
  
* *= thought speech  
  
.....................................  
  
The Unexpected Fighter  
  
Ch. 4 Strength  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ Inside Time chamber ~~~~~~  
  
Three months have passed and still Ian hasn't been able to control his super mode, Gohan had finally accessed it with an amazing display of courage and power, but was now in the same boat as Ian. Goku was trying ever harder to teach them how, but as everyone knows, stupid people don't make good teachers. [A.N. - I don't like Goku!]  
  
A few more weeks passed and FINALY both where able to access there power at will, it had taken longer to figure out that to access it you had to think back to the predicament in which you first became super. Even though he new to do this he totally skipped over it. And so as for the rest of there training they where to stay in there super forms.  
  
A few weeks after that both Ian and Gohan where discussing when Ian's birthday was and had in some way come to an agreement that he was probably born the same day as Gohan and so they decided that when they get out of hear that they would both celebrate there birthdays together, since Ian had no family hear.  
  
While Ian and Gohan walked out into the main massive room they felt the gravity suddenly pull on them, but hindered none the least. They where used to this gravity by now anyways.  
  
"Hey Gohan wanna spar before your father gets up?" Ian asked hopefully.  
  
Gohan nodded his head a yes, but as soon as they where about to start Goku woke up. Ian frowned a bit and hoped he didn't ask for food NOW. But the gods of the Barakian race must have decided to play a cruel joke on him today.  
  
"Hey Ian could you cook something to eat for us?!" Goku said while his stomach growled in protest.  
  
"I COOKED LAST TIME!! YOU FIX IT!!!" Ian yelled in frustration before he stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"So you gonna fix us something?" Goku asked being even more Naive than usual.  
  
"NO I'M FIXING SOMETHING FOR MYSELF!!" Ian yelled from within the kitchen.  
  
As Goku's stomach growled again he whimpered in pain as he sunk to the ground, Gohan looked abashed at his father.  
  
(How could one of the strongest people in the universe be so wiped when it's only there stomach?!) thought Gohan as he looked down at his father in sympathy. "I'll see if Ian'll spare us some food." Gohan told his father.  
  
As Gohan walked into the kitchen Ian immediately turned to Gohan and said one simple word.  
  
"No."  
  
Gohan pleaded with Ian for over well an hour and lost big, Ian was more stubborn than a mule. Gohan even tried to get past him but Ian was quicker than him and knocked Gohan unconscious with a yell placed chop to the back of the neck.  
  
Ian at this point gave Goku thirty-four raw hams, and no more. Seeing as Goku looked like he was about to die. Goku finished and looked pleased with himself, afterwards Goku apologized and tried to get more food with no success, instead, he got to clean the dishes.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly except when Gohan woke up and he and Ian practically battled to the death. Goku had to knock them both of them unconscious just to get them to stop.  
  
~~~~~~ Lookout ~~~~~~  
  
Bulma had stopped there fight from escalating any further, and also had brought them back some more suits. They changed right there, well Vegeta did but Trunks being more consensuses about himself went inside to change. Bulma had also made another few pairs for Ian to where.  
  
"Woman, what are these?" Vegeta asked holding up a pair of Ian's cloths.  
  
"UHH! Stop calling me woman! And for your information there Ian's cloths!" Bulma said while she turned her back on Vegeta, so as not to see him.  
  
Vegeta immediately dropped them back into there crate. That's when Vegeta noticed the clock above the rooms door, they had 1 minute out hear and about 3 weeks inside.  
  
~~~~~~ Inside time chamber ~~~~~~  
  
"Come on you guys! Can't you do better than that?" asked Goku as he dodged a few more kicks and punches from both Ian and Gohan.  
  
"Well why don't you stay still?!" yelled Ian in frustration.  
  
Goku stopped fighting for just a second and stood there, "why should I just stay still?" he asked stupidly.  
  
Ian and Gohan both fell out of there air.  
  
"Hey guys you ok?" asked Goku still being as stupid as ever.  
  
That's when Gohan and Ian both jumped up and fired two devastating blasts from there hands. Goku countered with his own Kamehameha wave and the battle was on. Ian beam was surprisingly a deep red color, and Gohan's was yellow. That's when Ian and Gohan both turned there hands so that they where parallel with one another and the two beam immediately swirled together to become one big one. Goku looked shocked at this technique and boosted his power up even more, the now two beams evened out, but Goku's was slowly taking over. Goku then heard what he didn't want to. "Ian, push it up even further!!" yelled Gohan doing so as he said it. "Way ahead of ya!!" Ian called back. Seconds before he pushed it up even further. Now Ian and Gohan where giving it there all and if Goku held out longer then them would sourly be beaten. A few more antagonizing minutes passed, and just as they had predicted both there beams died away and Goku's blast overtook them.  
  
Goku stopped just as he felt there last KI energy drain away and stopped the blast. But what had already come out still hit them head on, knocking them both back several feat. Ready to see if there hurt Goku was now running towards them, but stopped as Ian and Gohan both started to get up. Both were out of there super forms and as they tried desperately to stand up Goku looked on in astonishment as both there power levels went way off the charts. Barely getting to there feet sparks of electricity started to be emitted from them.  
  
"No dad, I won't give up! I want to be as strong as you are!" said Gohan tiredly.  
  
"I can't give up now! I barely got hear and I'm gonna defend this planet with y life!, because it's given me a second chance!" said Ian, and with that said they both yelled at the top of there lungs.  
  
Within seconds both the youngsters were powering up beyond anything that either of them had experienced before, there auroras where burning a bright silver and gold as there power grew. It was an amazing site to behold, as no-one would ever believe it unless they saw it. But as quickly as the power came they where both exhausted and with one final yell they both collapsed on the ground, Gohan toppling over on Ian and Ian; well he just hit the ground. With the silence passing over the entire room, the only sound that could be heard was from Ian and Gohan's struggled breaths. And that's when Goku realized who would defeat Cell. 


	5. Relaxation

By: Ian My first fic! If its weird then help me don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So back off!!!  
  
.....................................  
  
P.S. - in the story I'm the same age as Gohan, have spiky brown hair, muscular and look a lot like Gohan but slightly more tanned, and have brown eyes.  
  
...................................  
  
KEY  
  
"" = out loud speech  
  
'' = under breath  
  
() = thought  
  
* *= thought speech  
  
.....................................  
  
The Unexpected Fighter  
  
CH. 5 Relaxation  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ Time chamber ~~~~~~  
  
When the kids woke up they had no memory of what they did, Goku wasn't surprised by Gohan not remembering because he'd done that before, but now that Ian did it too was quite strange. So he didn't bring it up again, as there training continued, there time dwindled as well, as time passed it came time to leave the room. Also Ian and Gohan had become good friends, plus! It seems that Ian was developing some psicick powers. Like sometimes he couls read your thoughts, so when resting Ian and Gohan would play a game to help him train his mental powers. Also, somewhere in-between eating, fighting, and mental training, Ian also developed the ability to communicate with people telapathicaly. But other than that, things where normal as normal could get with two Sayians' and a Barakian.  
  
~~~~~~ Outside ~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta and Trunks waited patently outside, Vegeta was leaning against a pillar and trunks was sitting down. With a creek and the sensing of there energy everyone looked up to see Goku then Ian and Gohan walkout, there cloths looking worse for ware and slightly singed, Gohan of course had gotten a haircut so he looked slightly different, besides the fact that he was still in super mode shocked everyone.  
  
"Wow Gohan, nice!" applauded Trunks as Vegeta only scowled at him.  
  
"Hey how can you guys be so relaxed in you super state?" asked Trunks.  
  
Goku smiled broadly and Ian explained that it's part of there training to be in super mode for as long as possible. Now with everything said and done Goku did the first Goku thing everybody new he liked but never expected at times when they didn't need it.  
  
"Hey can we eat something? I'm starved!" With that, everyone on the lookout fell over anime style.  
  
"I guess I can fix you something." Said Popo, as he went to go make the food.  
  
As the food was being made Ian kept thinking about that one dream he had when he was training with trunks. (Strange) he thought, (if that it weren't for that it ends in the exact same place everytime, I'd of found out who that girl was by now).  
  
He was now so sourly engrossed over his dream that he didn't sense Vegeta coming up behind him, only when Vegeta gruffly called his name did he jump a little and respond.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Ian asked, vocally showing respect.  
  
"The ona told me to give you these." Said Vegeta holding out Ian's cloths to him. Ian gladly accepted them from him by bowing his head a little and Vegeta walked away.  
  
With his mind still scattered he didn't hear Mr. Popo call out to say that food was ready, he was however snapped back into reality by the quickly running figure of Goku who barreled head long into the food. Well not ritually.  
  
Scarfing down his food Goku looked up to see Ian just walking over to the food, he wasn't in a big rush but he did seem to be thinking seriously so Goku left him be. As Ian approached the food he snapped out of his trance and ran the rest of the way, unfortunately by the time he got there the food was half gone, Gohan and Goku were the culprits. Thinking fast he quickly got all the food he'd need and ran off with it onto the roof of the lookout home. Before Goku and Gohan realized that Ian had taken there food however it was too late as he seemed to have eaten it all in one bite.  
  
When Ian came back down he talked with Goku and Gohan, as it turned out Ian was given the chance to stay with the Sons and he took it! As they dressed to go back Home Ian asked if they where going to go back in at any time, to Ian's surprised Goku wasn't worried so he took it as Goku had some plan up his sleeve and went along for the ride home. Ian decided that it'd be better if he wore his old cloths instead of his armor to there house, Gohan got some clothes from piccolo and Goku wore his normal orange Gi. Upon arriving at the Son house-hold Chichi came running out and almost fainted when in mid. faint she came right back up at yanked Gohan's hair hard!  
  
"OWWW! Mom!?!" Gohan yelled as his head slightly hurt from Chichi pulling it so hard a few times.  
  
Chichi broke down into tears as she stated wailing and crying about how she had another monster in the family. Ian found this all strange and wondered if the daily life of the son family where always this hectic. When suddenly chichi stopped and looked carefully at Ian. Then with an attitude change that can only come from a mood swing she suddenly looked very pissed of at Goku. "And just who is this?!" Chichi asked, stomping on the ground and making the house shack a little at the same time.  
  
"Nice to meat you Mrs. Son, my name's Ian." Ian spoke confidently, and she stood up and greeted him with a nice smile on her face.  
  
"O hello Ian you'll have to excuse my manners" said Chichi.  
  
"Nah, it's ok Mrs. Son, I've seen worse in my time" Gohan laughed a little at this, he knew exactly who he meant. Vegeta. But Chichi gave Gohan a look that shut him up and made Goku step back a bit.  
  
(Man this woman can be intense sometimes) thought Ian, as he watched the events transpire before him.  
  
Anyways, while Goku explained to Chichi, Ian's situation, he and Gohan had gone off to go fishing, on there way there Ian and Gohan talked.  
  
"So Gohan, what's you favorite thing to do out hear?" Ian asked.  
  
"Well I ether go fishing or go swimming down in these old underwater caverns!" said Gohan.  
  
"Hey so lets go swimming and you can show me!" said Ian.  
  
And with that the two youngsters ran towards the water. As they neared it Ian slowed down to look over the cliff while Gohan ran back and then ran up and as he was falling he took off his cloths. Ian only shook his head but fallowed soon after striping down to his boxers. When he finally got in the water he looked around for Gohan, he noticed him swim into a passage with fish coming out of it, so he swam after him. Looking around some more he noticed Gohan motioning for him to fallow, which he did.  
  
As they swam deeper into the passage, Gohan swam up to what seemed like an opening. Fallowing closely behind they both emerged into an under water cavern. With air too! Ian looked amazed as he looked around the cavern, then he noticed a capsule house close to the water and a machine that read, "OXEGENIZER". (So that's what gives this place air.) Ian thought to himself.  
  
"So where are we Gohan, your little secret hide away from the world?" Ian asked sarcastically.  
  
Gohan didn't seem to hear it though. "Yep!" he said.  
  
Getting out of the water they first used there Ki to dry off, then they both went to the cottage so to speak. Upon arriving, Gohan opened the door. It wasn't much but it was homey, this was a bunk bed, T.V., fridge, and a separate door which clearly stated "Bathroom".  
  
"Nice!" was all Ian said as he flew up to the top bunk and lay down. Gohan soon fallowed after him, lying down on the bottom bunk. They laid down forgetting about there cloths, well they would of if Goku hadn't of opened the door with there cloths in his hands. Ian and Gohan didn't sense him coming so they were a little surprised.  
  
"Hey I got good news you two!" Goku said cheerily as he used his Ki to dry himself and there cloths. "Ian, you can stay at our house for as long as you like, just when Gohan has his studies you can't bother him at all, and hears a piece of advise, when Chichi's cooking don't ever try and swipe some food before dinner, I've tried everything already and nothing works, pulse if she caches you." But Goku was cut short by Gohan, "you get hit with the "frying-pan-of-doom" he stated, this involuntarily sent a shiver down all there spines. Ian knew at once they weren't kidding ether by the looks on there faces and the seriousness of there voices.  
  
.................................................................  
  
And so as it ended up Ian got to stay with them, in the meantime it had come time for Gohan and Ian's birthday. 


	6. Happy Birthday!

By: Ian My first fic! If its weird then help me don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So back off!!!  
  
.....................................  
  
P.S. - in the story I'm the same age as Gohan, have spiky brown hair, muscular and look a lot like Gohan but slightly more tanned, and have brown eyes.  
  
...................................  
  
KEY  
  
"" = out loud speech  
  
'' = under breath  
  
() = thought  
  
* *= thought speech  
  
.....................................  
  
The Unexpected Fighter  
  
Ch. 6 Happy Birthday  
  
The last two days for Ian and Gohan were fun, starting off with Ian and Gohan exploring every inch of the underwater deeps, they found treasure and Ian even found a sword that was made out of some strange black metal that was from as far as he can see was indestructible even when he hit it! But the sword was more than just that, it was engraved with many designs and to put it simply, was beautiful to look at. But now it as time for there birthday party to get underway. Today was there eleventh birthday! So they didn't get much sleep last night from all the excitement. And because Chichi wanted to cut Ian's hair to make it look better, that incident left all the scissors in the house blasted to dust and a big lump on Ian's head as a result from the "Frying-pan-of-death". All in all it was a hectic day for all of them.  
  
Now Chichi way running around the house preparing all the food because there where going to be four hungry Sayians and one hungry Barakian, so she was busy enough. Ian and Gohan where setting up the decorations and had become quite the trouble makers in there time together, so as such they had set up a few "goodies" around for the guests'.  
  
When Chichi had at one time insisted that Ian not bother Gohan in his studies Ian had gone strait up and helped Gohan finish in record breaking time, of course Chichi didn't know. As it turned out Ian was very smart naturally, so was Gohan and this ensued to where they came up with the craziest prank devises. Ian had a natural mechanical building ability and with his great speed he could build a dragon-radar in five minutes! Anyways, as the party time came closer Ian and Gohan had finished setting up there "surprises" for the guests' and set up the decorations and where now relaxing by the river slowly drifting off to sleep. Goku was not surprisingly going to get everyone, with Instant Transmission. [A.N. - I'll just call it I.T. for short from now on.]  
  
"Hey, Ian?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Huh?" responded Ian sleepily.  
  
"Do you remember anything about your past yet?" Gohan said.  
  
"No, sorry Gohan I don't, but I'm pretty shore I don't want to anymore anyways." Said Ian.  
  
As they drifted off to sleep just as Goku came up next to them and laid down. Looking over there serine faces he noticed that Ian's faces wasn't.  
  
(Maybe I should wake him up?) Watching Ian a bit more he decided against it.  
  
As time passed Goku suddenly remembered what he came to get them for, the party! As softly as he could he woke them up Ian woke up fast and took no pity on the sleeping sayian next to him.  
  
"GOHAN! WAKE UP!!"  
  
With a jump Gohan woke up looking around wildly, finally stopping on the source of the laughter he spotted Ian. Getting up Gohan looked around confused before he sensed the presence of the rest of the gang at his house and then it hit him.  
  
"THE PARTY!!!" and with that Gohan soared up into the sky fallowed closely behind by Ian and Goku.  
  
Gohan looked back to his companions and signed to himself, he was almost late for HIS birthday party! Ian suddenly flew up to Gohan and flashed him the control panel. They both smiled mischievously at the thought of there pranks. As they neared the house, they noticed that only Vegeta, Trunk and Bulma, along with baby Trunks and the OX-King where there. The party it's- self was moved outside, so as to accommodate more guests. Touching down just outside of everyone, the guests' looked up and rushed over to the birthday boys, well they didn't "all" go, Vegeta stayed behind, just not wherein his usual annoyed look.  
  
"Happy birthday you two!" cheered Bulma as she hugged both of them at the same time. Ian made a sound affect as if he where being choked, so she let go. Gohan did something no-one expected, he snickered.  
  
"Uh, Gohan you ok?" asked Goku a little worried.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan only looked dumfounded.  
  
"He picked that up from me, sorry." Said Ian.  
  
"OOOoooo! Alrighty then, lets party!" Cheered Goku as the party started up.  
  
Then Chichi brought out the food, with the help of Bulma. Carrying the huge loads they placed them down on the reinforced table. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all tried to get some food before it was all placed out and for it the three got watched once by there mates and mother, upside there heads. Ian and Gohan both thought this was funny and broke into fits of laughter. For this Vegeta chased them around the house for a while, only when he got so ticked off that he started to shoot Ki blasts did Goku and Mari Trunks intervene and stop him.  
  
When all was ready they sat down to eat, all four Sayians and Barakian dug in at a pace that said, Yum! and I'm hungry! Bulma and Chichi where talking about Ian and what such a good boy he was, and how he was good at this and listened to whenever he was spoken to, that sort of stuff. Bulma was only half listening until Ian jumped up from the table and ran inside, everyone was confused but when Ian came back outside carrying a small watch he handed it to Bulma and went back to eating. Everyone looked confused at the contraption, Bulma strapped it to her wrist and pressed the only button on the watch, immediately a small 3-D globe that of earth was set up, spinning slowly and eight tiny dots appeared on it flashing every so often, only one of them was red and the others where yellow. Bulma looked in awe at the devise that Ian gave her.  
  
"Ian where did you get this?!" asked Bulma who the hole time never took her eyes off the very detailed globe. Grinning he told them.  
  
"I made it." He said casually with his grin quickly becoming a smile.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" yelled Bulma at the top of her lunges, which resulted in all alien and half aliens present to cover there ears and wince in pain.  
  
"Geesh Bulma, keep it down a bit, please?" Ian asked holding his ears.  
  
"Ian, I'm serious, where on earth did you get it?!" Bulma half yelled in a serious tone.  
  
"Geesh, can't you believe me when I say that I made the damned thing?!?!" Ian almost yelled, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and looking frightfully at Chichi. She had he "Frying-Pan-of-Doom" in her hand and was ready to pounce on him for his language. But as sheer luck would have it, Goku and his dumb-ass self just decided to speak up.  
  
"Wow Ian that one hell of an invention!" he said slightly awed by its shear. detailedness. [a.n. - is that even a word?]  
  
This prompted chichi to forget about Ian completely, thank Kami. Dende just smiled as Ian now owed him a favor.  
  
Ian knew this, but what could be worse that Chichi with her frying-pan? He couldn't think of anything right now so he gave up.  
  
Gohan looked on in disbelief as his mother continually swung her "frying- pan-of-doom" at his father who was at the moment, running for dear life. All the while his mother somehow keeping up. Vegeta and Trunks where on the ground laughing there heads off, and right over one of Ian & Gohan's 'presents'. Gohan got a look of sheer happiness. Ian noticed the look and quickly passed the controller to him which he caught and hid behind his back, they both where backing up slowly and only Bulma took notice. She gave Ian a look that said "explain now!" Ian however just motion his head her to move, she caught on quickly being the brilliant person she was and also walked away from the two fools on the ground. Just as soon as Bulma was far enough away from there present, Gohan hit #5 button on the control switch.  
  
Goku was in a daze when the button was pushed and so didn't quite understand what was happening before Chichi swung her all mighty "Frying- Pan-O-Doom" over his head one last time and was instantly unconscious. Looking over at where the laughing and giggling Vegeta once were she only found two white figures, Vegeta and Trunks were covered in white foam. Ian, Gohan, Bulma, and even baby Trunks were all laughed like there was no tomorrow.  
  
For the rest of the day Ian & Gohan's pranks were deployed, they still received there presents but only after they agreed to help clean it all up. Chichi thought this would stop them but they didn't relent until they where all used.  
  
For presents, Ian received a capsule GR room from the Briefs, a watch specially made for Ian that instantly turned his cloths into his Sayian armor and it read time. From the Son's he received text books, obviously from Chichi, some heaver under cloths from Goku and from Gohan he received a Playstation 2, plus Armored Core 2 and a memory card.  
  
Gohan received his own Capsule Cabin from the Briefs and his own watch which was exactly the same as Ian's, only his sayian armor was blue and white. From his family, he got new books from his mother and heaver underclothes from his father. Now from Ian he got the exact same thing he gave to Ian, Playstation 2 with ArmoredCore2 but instead of a memory card he got an i-link cable.  
  
All in all the day was great, well except for where the had to help clean up. At the end of the day the Son family and Ian stayed up and listened too old stories. The Briefs were brief in the visit and only stayed for the party before saying goodbye. But other than that, Ian got to know more about Gohan's old life and what Goku and Chichi did before they met and after, in the end Gohan was asleep, knowing most of the story and so was Chichi. Goku stopped on the marry-go-round of his head and before Ian could ask a question, Goku fell right to sleep.  
  
Ian of course was a bit peeved about that so instead of going to sleep since he decided to try out his GR room. Walking outside and shutting the door softly, he made his way into the forest.  
  
Now you know when you forget something and it returns to you it hits at the most unexpected of moments, it happens like that to all of us.  
  
Right now all Ian knew was "his" truth. Walking towards the edge of a cliff he looked over, a flash of light in his inner eye and a few glimpses of his past flew by him, nothing to comprehend but enough not to want to know more. Shaking off the images that spun in his head he threw the GR capsule on the ground, when the dust settled a huge dome type house was sitting on the ground. It was about as tall as a two story and as wide as a basket-ball court; the door was a big hatch. Opening up the door and walking inside the automatic lights turned on; closing the door behind himself he looked around.  
  
It was fairly large, on the right were a dozen bots, to the left were a few towels and too the front of him was the control panel. Approaching it he guessed that they were very simple controls made for Goku. Deciding on setting it to 30x earth's gravity he tensed as the gravity hit him, starting with a complex Kata and finishing with a few Ki manipulations he turned off the gravity.  
  
Walking back outside and closing the hatch he noticed it was almost dawn, sniffing the air he smelled the smell of freshly cooked bacon. Over the time in the Time room he happened to like bacon like some people did chocolate.  
  
Rushing back into the house he went for the food, instincts taking over. But, was met with a frying pan in the face and it was still hot! That chased him off back out the door and strait into the river.  
  
Back inside the house Gohan had just woken up and saw what had just transpired, so wisely chose not to take a chance. Unfortunately Goku didn't, so rushing at the food he was dealt with the same way as Ian. Ouch!  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly, even when Ian and Goku hadn't come back. Gohan had to go look for them and eventually found both of them hiding behind bunch of trees eating three large fish, stepping out from behind the trees both Ian and Goku jumped and hit a tree limb and then the ground with a thump when Gohan had coughed.  
  
"Were sorry Chichi, please don't hit us with the frying pan!" said Goku, his head still on the ground.  
  
Ian had decided to look up and when he found it only to be Gohan looking abashed at his own father. Deciding to get up slowly he got an evil idea. Mimicking Chichi's voice he spoke.  
  
"Goku! No food for a month!!" Ian yelled using Chichi's voice.  
  
Gohan was almost breaking down in fits of laughter as Goku pleaded for "Chichi" to let him have one more chance. By now Gohan couldn't hold it in any longer, He burst out laughing and was soon fallowed by Ian how hit the ground and rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach.  
  
Now Goku got the smart idea to look up, nowhere in site did he see Chichi. Instead he found two collapsed, laughing and giggling forms of Ian and Gohan.  
  
"Guys, that isn't funny,!" complained Goku in a childish manner.  
  
"Yes it is!" said Ian before lifting off the ground and towards the Son house, closely fallowed by a still giggling Gohan and a frowning Goku.  
  
  
  
The end, for this chapter that is! 


End file.
